Family Weekend
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: It is parent weekend on Duel Academy and the parents even bring some siblings around with them! The people in this story are... some friends, me, and of course what else, but YuGiOh GX charactors!


Hey people... I'm back! I hope that this story is suitable for your liking and please review! Thanks so much!

Title: Family Weekend

Summary: It is parent weekend on Duel Academy and the parents even bring some siblings around with them! The people who are in the story are... some friends, me, and of course what else, but... Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters!

GX - GX

One day Zane and Syrus were sitting on the porch of the Obelisk blue dorm talking when everyone else came up to them.

"Guys you'll **never** believe what weekend is **this** weekend!" Jaden said.

"Surprise us." Zane said sarcastically.

"This weekend is parent weekend!"

"That's great now if you..." Zane started, but shook his head quickly. "Did you just say parent weekend?"

"Yes." Jaden said and Syrus looked at his brother strangely.

"Why is that so bad?"

"Because... uh..." Zane said trying to find an excuse.

"He's probably freaking out because he's afraid that your parents and even you might find out that..." Atticus started, but got quickly cut off by Zane slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it." Zane said threateningly.

"Find out what?" Syrus asked innocently.

"Nothing." Zane said quickly. "Look it's... getting late. Why don't we just go to bed?" Zane asked.

"Good idea I need my sleep before my mom gets here tomorrow." Jaden said then yawned. "She's bringing my little sister with her too." (a.n. If you look at my profile his little sister is... you'll find out!)

"Jay, I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Oh yeah. Well... walk with me back to our dorm and I'll tell you about her."

"Okay. See you tomarrow big brother." Syrus said then got up and walked off with Jaden.

"I better follow those two slackers and make sure that they don't go in my room and touch anything." Chazz said then left.

"I better be getting back to my dorm too." Alexis said.

"Me too." Bastion said then they both went back to their dorms.

"Doesn't anybody say good-bye anymore?" Atticus asked.

"You're still in trouble with me Atticus." Zane said then went into the dorm.

"What did I do?" Atticus asked then followed Zane into the dorm and into his room.

-- In Zane's room --

"Zane tell me... what did I do wrong **this** time?" Atticus asked as he came into Zane's room and closed the door behind him.

"You know perfectly well what you did. You almost told Syrus that I like him."

"Love him."

"Whatever!" Zane yelled. "The point **is**... you almost told him!"

"Why would that be so bad? Syrus would know how you feel and **you** wouldn't have to tell him."

"Yes, but what if he refuses?"

"Refuses?" Atticus said. "Never going to happen!"

"Fine. I'll... tell him tomorrow."

"But what about your parents?"

"Who cares?"

"You're right. Well... I'll see you in the morning Zane. Good night."

"Night Atticus." Zane said then Atticus walked out of Zane's room, closing the door behind him and into his room down the hall. Eventually Zane finally fell asleep after thinking about Syrus for a while.

-- The next morning --

Everyone (and I mean **everyone**) was at the docks at around 10:30 waiting for the ship full of parents... and even siblings to come at 11:00. Atticus had pulled Zane around the corner away from everyone else so he could talk to him.

"Are you going to tell him, or not?" Atticus asked.

"I will... I just haven't gotten to it yet, that's all."

"Well you freakin' better do it soon because your parents are coming... along with your two sisters."

"I know, I know."

"Then do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I'm not like you Atticus. I can't just tell people how I feel about them. I'm not the kind of person that's like an open book. I like to keep my feelings inside me... locked up."

"That's not good for you, Zane."

"I know!" Zane yelled. "I know... that it's not good for me, but... I can't just all of a sudden change that."

"Yes you can. You've gotta... or else Syrus will **never** know how you feel."

"I know. For the last freakin' time I know!" Zane said then walked back around the corner with everyone else. Atticus just stood there feeling nothing, but pity for his friend then followed him.

-- Half an hour later --

The ship had docked at the docks (duh) and a buch of people, parents and siblings came off the docks to see their family. Amanda (in the story... Zane and Syrus' little sister), Victoria (Bastion's little sister), Tiffany (Chazz's cousin), Jazzmine (Syrus' older sister and Zane's younger sister) and Lily (me! or if you perfer... Jaden's little sister) came off of the docks. (Wow! Long sentence... really only **looks** long!)

"Jaden!" Lily (me!) yelled then ran up and hugged him tightly. "I'm **so** happy to see you again big brother." She whispered then he picked her up and spun her around.

"It's great to see you too Lily." He said then put her down and stopped hugging her.

"Zane! Syrus!" Amanda (on here also known as Zane x Syrus Forever!) yelled then ran up to them and tackled Zane to the ground.

"Okay Amanda okay. It's good to see you too." Zane said then hugged her back.

(big a.n. Before I continue with the story I should probably tell you what we all look like in the story. Amanda is about between Zane and Syrus' height, has light blue hair, navy blue eyes, is 15 years old, and her skin tone is **almost** pale. Jazzmine... or Amanda's older sister pretty much looks exactly like Zane except she's a girl... duh again and is about 16 years old! Now Victoria looks kind of like Bastion except she's a little shorter and is about 15 years old. Now the most important one... me (lol) looks exactly like Jaden except for... you got it... I'm a girl and I'm about about 15 years old! Phew that was a long author's note! Back to the story because you guys came to read a story, not to hear me blab!)

-- That night --

Everyone was standing in front of the Slifer Dorms talking about their day with their families when Amanda (Zane x Syrus Forever) and Lily (me) came up to them.

"Guys guess what **we** just found out?!" Amanda asked, while waving her arms around excitedly.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"We just found out that all of our families can come onto the cruise ship to have a fancy dinner with us!" Lily said, also waving her arms around.

"Sweet! I'm in!" Jaden said then got up and went up to Lily.

"Anybody else?" Lily asked then everybody said 'sure' then followed her back to the cruise ship. The only two people who didn't follow were Zane and Amanda. "Aren't you coming Amanda?" Lily asked when she relized that her friend wasn't following them.

"Uh... I'll catch up."

"Okay." Lily said then ran off to catch up to everyone else while Amanda went up to Zane and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Amanda asked as she placed her hand gently on Zane's shoulder, as if to comfort him.

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay." He said sadly then looked at Amanda and by her facial expression... she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right you're okay. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Amanda it's... it's..." He tried to explain, but failed and sighed. "It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me... go ahead." She said.

"I... I've fallen in love."

"With something **other** than dueling?"

"Yes."

"That's great, Zane! With who?"

"I can't tell you **that** part."

"Why not?"

"Because... I just... can't."

"Fine, but mark my words Zane I will find out one way or another. I've got friends."

"Just try to find out." Zane said challengingly.

"I will... after dinner. You coming?" Amanda asked.

"Sure." Zane said then followed her to the cruise ship that they had arrived on. Then they both went into the dining room where they sat down at a huge table with everybody else.

-- At the table --

Everyone was sitting at the huge table talking about anything they could think of when Jazzmine cued Amanda to follow her into the hallway outside of the dining room so she did. When they got out there Jazzmine got right to the point.

"I have a plan."

"Boy you sure don't waste any time, do you?"

"Do you want to hear my plan, or not?"

"Okay, yes I do so... shoot."

"Alright here's what I'm thinking... you know how you're sitting next to Syrus and I'm sitting next to Zane."

"Yeah and they're both sitting next to eachother."

"Exactly so here's my plan... I 'accidently' push Zane a little bit towards Syrus and you do the same for him." Jazzmine said, using her fingers to quote the word 'accidently'.

"Hmm... sounds good to me, but what's going to come out of **that**?"

"I'm... not really sure." Jazzmine said then Amanda gave her a face saying 'then-why-are-you-doing-it?'. "I just want to see what will happen. It may be good, and it may be bad. Who knows, but we could atleast give it a shot."

"Alright... I'm in."

"Good now... lets go back before anybody suspects anything."

"Good idea." Amanda said then they both went back out into the dining room and sat where they were before. They both looked at eachother, then Zane and Syrus, then back at eachother again and smiled.

"Hey Zane, can I ask you a question?" Jazzmine asked.

"Sure... what is it?" Zane asked then Jazzmine whispered the question in his ear.

"Do you know what she's asking him?" Syrus whispered to Amanda.

"Not a clue." Amanda whispered back.

"Right." Syrus said, not really believing her, but she **really** didn't know.

"Oh... um... I'm not sure. We'll have to see." Zane said.

"Okay." Jazzmine said then she saw Amanda give her the 'what-are-you-waiting-for' look. Then Jazzmine gave her the 'okay-yeesh' look back then bumped against Zane pretending it was a accident and he fell against Syrus. Zane quickly realized where he was and pulled away.

"Sorry about that, Syrus."

"It's okay." Syrus said then Zane glared at Jazzmine.

"What did I do?" Jazzmine asked innocently. Then out of nowhere Syrus got pushed onto of Zane's lap by Amanda and he did the samething Zane did, pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." Syrus said as he felt a blush start to appear on his face.

"It's okay Syrus, but apparently two people keep pushing us towards eachother." Zane said making sure that both Amanda and Jazzmine could hear him.

"Well how rude of some two people." Syrus said also making sure they could both hear him.

"Yeah. Lets go out onto the back of the boat. I hear it's supposed to be a nice night tonight."

"Okay. I'm in, lets go." Syrus said then took Zane's hand and brought him to the back of the boat. Then Amanda and Jazzmine followed them and spied on what they did. "Zane?"

"Yeah."

"Look." Syrus said while pointed to the sky then Zane looked up and saw the full moon hanging there surrounded by thousands of glittering stars. "It's beautiful... don't you think so Zane?" Syrus asked then Zane looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah... beautiful." Zane said. Syrus caught Zane staring at him then he looked down and blushed.

"The beauty is up **there** Zane."

"No it's not. I'm looking at it." Zane said and Syrus' blush deepened.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That... I think you're beautiful." Zane said and Syrus looked a little shocked.

"How are you able to say that stuff so freely?"

"I'm not... it took me almost a year to be able to tell you **that**."

"That? You mean you have **more** you want to tell me?"

"Yes... something **a lot** bigger than what I just told you."

"Then tell me now."

"I... can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... I loose control around you. Most of the time you don't even realize what you do to me."

"**That's** why you can't tell me?"

"No, but I had to say **that** part first."

"Zane, just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Zane will you please stop building a wall between us! I can help you, but you've **got to** be open to me first!" Syrus yelled as tears came down from his beautiful, silver eyes.

"Fine you want to know what I've been hiding?!"

"Yes!"

"The truth is... I'm in love with you!" Zane yelled.

"What?" Syrus asked finally starting to calm down.

"I'm in love with you Syrus, okay. Are you happy now?"

"Zane I... don't know what to say to that."

"Just call me a freak then a weirdo and get it over with."

"That's not what I want to say. Zane the truth is... I'm in love with you also." Syrus said then Zane quickly turned around and looked at him, confused.

"You are?"

"Yes, but I was afraid of what you would think of me if I told you that before."

"Trust me... I know what you were going through." Zane said then walked towards Syrus and kissed him gently, yet forcefully.

-- Later that night (after dinner) --

Zane and Syrus were on the porch of the obelisk blue dorm having a thumb war (a.n. ha! ha! thought that would be cute so I put it into the story) and talking.

"Tell me a secret." Zane said.

"Okay. I love I Love Lucy re-runs and sometimes I dream in black and white."

"I pretended I was sick once when I had a test in school."

"We **all** did that."

"Okay well... sometimes I put chocolate milk on my cereal."

"I am deadly afraid of jellyfish."

"I haven't kissed you since we were on the boat."

"That's a fact, not a secret."

"The secret is... I want to do it again."

"Then why don't you?"

"You would let me?"

"Of course." Syrus said then Zane kissed him and after a minute he tried to pull away, but Zane just leaned more forward. That caused Syrus to laugh a little bit.

-- With Amanda and Jazzmine --

"Yes!" They both said at the sametime as they clapped hands.

"Finally... after atleast two years of secretly flirting with eachother they're finally together." Jazzmine said.

GX - GX

Hey people! That was my story... I hope you all liked it and please review! I wanna say that I know that Jazzmine and Amanda knew about Zane and Sy-Sy earlier, but I holded off the celebration until the end! Hope that's okay! See ya!


End file.
